Forever the Angst
by Avatar L
Summary: The trials of a stuggling music group that just cant seem to get out of the garage band phase, and a one-sided romance between the Bassist and the Lead Gutarist/Singer? Teen angst, and a load of laughs between four friends, trying to make their debut.
1. The Love Songs of Laney Penn

**Avatar L: **Hey there! I've decided to do a Grojband Fanfic. So here you go! Hot off the presses!

_**General POV**_

It was a calm summer late afternoon in the quaint little town of Peaceville, and the only thing that could be heard in one of its small neighborhoods was the ever-present sound of jamming in a local garage. Inside the garage, four fifteen year olds were rocking out on their various instruments. In the back sat a very large built drummer with a bandana wrapped around his forehead like a headband; Kon. Off to the left, his brother, a smaller, more intellectual musician, played the keyboard; Kin. To the right, a calm, red haired tomboy strummed the bass; Lans; Laney. Her attention however was directed toward the lead vocalist and guitarist, and not on her instrument. He was average height and his shaggy blue hair hung past his eyes; Corey. He strummed his guitar with the sense that something was off…

"Hold it!" Corey shouted impatiently.

The others stopped playing and looked at him confused.

"Lanes! What are you doing, bro? You're not keeping up!"

She turned away as her face went red. "Sorry Core…"

"Well…" he began. " I guess it's time to take a break. Why don't we all go in for some snacks?"

"Yeah!" said Kin and Kon, overly enthused.

Laney sighed. "Yeah. Okay I guess."

_**Corey's POV**_

The guys all made their way into my living room while I threw some pizza bagels in the microwave. It was great to have junk food in the house without Trina bitching about calories. It had been a lot less hectic since she'd moved out and gone to college last year. None of us have seen hide nor hair of her after that. I was happy to have her gone, but without her going diary and producing the killer lyrics I so desperately need, I have to come up with lyrics of my own.

"Such a drag…" I whispered to myself.

_**Laney's POV**_

It's been getting worse. I'm getting more and more awkward in front of Core, and its affecting my ability to play bass. I mean, it's not like I asked to fall for him! He's just… Core. But the inability to play bass is something I can't let happen. But all I can do now is jot down potential lyrics in my pocketbook. Hmm… what's a good word to describe Core? He's completely oblivious to the fact that I love him, I bet he still sees me as one of the guys. Ooooh! I know!

"Idiot!" I shouted, immediately placing my hand over my mouth.

The guys all gave me confused looks. I slap my forehead.

"Sorry guys. Had a brainfart. That's all." It wasn't a very good lie, but they were dumb enough to buy it. Now what rhymes with idiot?

_**Kin's POV**_

My brother was blissfully unaware of the issues our friends were dealing with. Corey was obviously struggling with making up lyrics, but Laney was coming up with some decent ones. The only problem is that she can't even look at Core without going into some infatuated state. It's been like this since we first started Grojband. As mushy and awkward as it is, I just wish they'd get together already.

_**Kon's POV**_

I was staring at the ceiling. It was a weird yellowish color that I couldn't describe… yellow… it all seems so clear to me, and yet, I can't explain it. Yellow?

_**General POV**_

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* The microwave had finished cooking the pizza bagels and Corey pulled them out with oven mitts on.

"Pizza bagels are done!" the guitarist called from the kitchen.

They all went into the kitchen to get the pizza bagels.

"Mmmmm. Cheesy…" said Kin.

"Cheese! Of course!" shouted Kon, who'd apparently come to some sort of realization. The rest of them just shrugged.

**Wicked Cool Transition!**

After the twins had gone home, and Corey's parents had retired for the night, Laney sat alone in the garage, waiting for Corey to bring out the s'mores he was making. She was scribbling potential lyrics into her pocketbook, and pondering whether or not to tell Corey that she was writing good lyrics. The only problem is, they were mostly love songs. She couldn't possibly show them to Corey, and expose her feelings before she was ready. She figured she'd keep quiet for a little bit; until the time was right.

"Lanes! I got the s'mores!" Corey called as he entered the garage.

She quickly shoved the lyrics into her pocket, but not without Corey noticing, and thus arousing his suspicion.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she replied, trying to play it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't you play that game." He said, putting the s'mores down and sitting uncomfortably close to her as he always had. "You're blushing, which means you're hiding something." He put his arm around her, and got super close to her face. "Tell me."

"I… I uh… have… lyrics…?" she admitted.

" WHAT?!" he screamed, leaping into the air. "Why you holding out on us, bro?"

She felt a twinge of anger when he said 'bro', but she simply sighed it off… "I don't know…" she lied.

"Well whip em out! I wanna read em!" he demanded.

She shifted her eyes nervously… "Well… the truth is… I…" she stuttered.

He looked at her questioningly.

"The truth is… I have a… secret… um… song. Yeah! A song! I'm gonna have it ready by our next gig!" she stammered.

"Really?" he asked. "That's AWESOME!"

_**Laney's POV**_

Oh my god. He bought it. And now he's dancing around the room like a giddy little schoolgirl. "But I want to sing. Is that okay?" I said, thinking he'd have some sort of problem with that, but to my dismay, he just smiled and nodded still dancing. Aw man… what have I gotten myself into… not only do I have to finish my song, but I also have to admit my feelings for Core on stage. Shit.

**Laney is not amused!**


	2. Coping with their Success

The next morning, Laney was in her bedroom scribbling in her pocketbook as usual, when she flipped on the television. The morning news was on, and she didn't really pay any attention. The same old same old of Peaceville was truthfully rather dull, with the exception of the "local celebrities". A news interview came on and Laney almost wanted to hack up her breakfast.

"Great. The Newmans are back in town." She said sarcastically to herself.

The Newmans. After their premier album came out, they became a national phenomenon. Within three weeks after its release even. Grojband had never been so down on its luck, and Corey took it hardest. Down the street, he was in his garage, blasting heavy rock music and hammering away at his punching bag which had been covered in magazine articles about the rival band; He had made this his morning ritual.

_**Corey's POV**_

Stupid Newmans. No doubt they're back in town to kick our asses in the Battle of the Bands next month. Sure, they'll play it as coming 'back to their roots' but I know them. This is just another excuse to humiliate us. They shouldn't even be allowed to compete but Mayor Mellow lets them do this every year.

"GAAAAUURGGHHHH" I shouted, punching the sandbag off of its chain and clear across the garage.

I hate them so much. I used to not care, but that was before we were hanging by a thin thread in our career.

_**Laney's POV**_

I heard Core's die out, which meant he'd just finished another rage session. Better get over there for practice. I got out my bass from the closet, and left. I hate mornings, mainly because they're just too quiet. And I HATE the quiet. I walked into the garage to find Core hanging his punching bag back up. He always had this habit of doing it every morning, and sometimes I'd try to sneak a peek because he usually didn't have a shirt on… but never mind about that…

"Hey Core." I said, setting my bass down on the stage.

"Sup Lanes! How's your song coming?" he asked.

Crap. I had assumed he would have forgotten about that.

"It's going okay I guess. By the way, have you heard who's back in town?" I asked, knowing that he probably already knew.

He heard my question but I guess he felt it was pointless to answer. Instead, he just scoffed and grabbed his shirt.

"I don't care about the Newmans." he said with a grunt as he went into the kitchen, putting on his shirt. "We're gonna lose to them in the battle no matter how good we play, so I've decided as band leader not to enter this year."

What? Why would he not want to enter?

"Don't you want to beat them?" I asked, thinking maybe I could talk him back into it.

"There would be no point, Lanes. I'm not going to risk Grojband's career because Mayor Mellow rigs the competition every year. He only want the Newmans to win so that he can rake in more tourism."

I had never known Core to be insightful. I always assumed he'd be stoked for any chance to perform, but I guess he knows when he can't win. And then my phone went off. It was a text from Kin.

We can't make it to practice today. Kon has a Dentist's appointment. Tell Core.

"Well that's just great. The guys can't make it to practice." I sighed. "so what do you wanna do now?"

He sighed. "I don't really care. What do you want to do?"

**Kin and Kon Transition!**

_**General POV**_

"So, why aren't we going to band practice again?" Kon asked curiously.

"Kon, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed!" explained Kin.

"Noticed what?" the drummer asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Laney has a thing for Core!" the smaller twin yelled. "It's painfully obvious I think."

"Oh yeah, that." the larger twin said. "I suppose it's been pretty obvious, yeah. Why?"

"I'm helping Laney out. We're going to occasionally 'not be able to make it' to practice. That way, we can free them up to spend time together." Kin explained.

"So… you're setting them up?" Kon asked. "That's pretty evil, bro."

"Precisely."

**Kin is really evil!**

Corey and Laney had decided on going to the park. They both had a lot on their minds and were reflecting on their thoughts ask they walked through the greens.

_**Laney's Thought Bubble**_

Dammit! I hate when Core is sad. Stupid Newmans! I just wish they'd leave us alone. They're always trying to uproot our career. Maybe if their tour bus mysteriously had its brake lines cut…

_**Corey's Thought Bubble**_

Man, I really hope Lanes comes thorough for us with her song. And if we don't get a gig soon, we'll go out of style and never make it successfully. If only the Newmans would just leave town. Maybe if I talk to the officials, they'll overturn Mellow's decision. But if we can't, there won't be a battle for Grojbands.

_**end thought bubbles**_

Corey sighed. He looked over to Laney and and smiled.

"So Lanes, when do you think that song will be done?" he asked, causing her to blush.

"Um… well… I have the lyrics finished, I just need to write the music. That shouldn't take long, so it might be done tomorrow."

"Really?" he beamed. "Awesome!" he was thrilled that they were so close to having enough songs to produce an actual album. It was about time too. They were way too close to slipping off the radar as a music group. "What would I do without you, Lanes?

She blushed redder than ever. "Um…. I uh…" she stuttered.

"You okay Lanes? You're acting weird." He said with concern. "You've been acting really weird for a while, actually. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah! I'm Ay-Okay!" she lied.

Before he could say another word, she ran back to her house as fast as she could. He was extremely confused. Was Laney acting like a girl?

**Corey is Oblivoius!**


	3. Bruised Egos

_**Corey's POV**_

It was late in the evening and I was lying in my bed, trying to figure out why Lanes was acting so bizzare. I mean, I know she needs time to just be a girl every now and again. What? I'm not THAT oblivious. It's just that I think that the way she's been acting the past few days goes beyond some ordinary girly thing. Maybe she has some guy on her mind? Nah, that couldn't be it. What then?

BZZZZZZZT!

Hold that thought, I just got a text. It's from Kon.

Core, meet me in the garage. I'm there now.

Why wouldn't he come up? It seems ominous; in a foreshadowy kind of way. I hopped out of bed, and went down to the garage.

"Kon! What's the matter bro?" I ask. He was shaking like a wet dog.

"Core, Kin is up to something, and you aren't going to like it." He explained.

"What is he 'up to'?" I ask concerned.

"Well," he started. "you know that new music store that's opening on maple?"

I was intrigued. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow is opening night, and Kin got us the gig for it…"

I was shocked. "Really? That's awesome! Why would I NOT like that?" I asked in pure joy.

"It's tomorrow night! We won't have any time to practice!" he yelled, waving his arms around.

"When have we ever had time to practice?" I ask. It's kinda true. Whenever we needed to play a gig, I made up a song in like, five seconds tops with the help of Trina's diary.

"I guess so…" Kon said defeatedly. "But there's something else you should know."

"What?" I ask plainly.

"Kin is planning to set-"

BZZZZZZZZT!

"Hold on, Kon." I say, checking my phone. It was a text from Lanes.

Song done. On way over to give you your part.

Awesome! She got the song done. I looked back up from my phone, but Kon is gone? Whatever. Lanes is on her way over here, so I should prepare to practice.

_**Laney's POV**_

Sigh, I hope Core likes the music. It's the best I could do after toiling away for the past six hours. Oh what am I thinking? Of course he'll like it. I mean, even if he doesn't, we really don't have any other options. Better shoot him a text to tell him I'll be over to get the music to him. After I sent the text, I packed up my backpack with the song and headed out the door to Corey's house. I was almost there when I saw the twins crouching behind a hedge, whispering to each other. I crept over silently to hear what they were saying.

"What do you think you're doing, Kon?" Kin said venomously.

"Core deserves to know what you're planning." Kon replied. "You can't keep a secret like that."

Secret? What secret?

"Kon, I'm doing this to help Corey. They both need this to happen."

That's it. I've heard enough.

"What's all this I hear about secrets?" I asked, poking my head through the bushes.

The two froze in fear, and immediately ran back to their house. I guess I just sorta had that effect on people. Oh well, if they don't want to tell me now, I'll beat it out of them when I drop off their parts of the song. I walked the rest of the way to the garage, and Core was doing his usual pull-up routine on a makeshift pull up bar that was really just an old pipe he bolted to the wall.

"Core! Here's the music. I gotta get the rest over to the twins. Bye!" I said trying to get away before he finished his workout.

"Lanes! Wait!" he called. I immediately stopped to hear what he wanted to tell me.

"Yeah Core?" I ask, trying to hide the redness of my face.

"I wanna ask why you were acting so strange at the park this morning." He said.

"What do you mean? I wasn't acting strange." I argued, trying to defend myself.

"You were acting all girly. It was sort of out of character for you." He said, making me slightly upset.

"So what? I AM a GIRL you know." I yelled.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I was wondering if something was up." He said with a soft tone that made me blush.

Okay. Sitcom style excuse time.

"Well, you see… there's this guy I really like-" Before I could say another word he interrupted.

"I knew it!" he beamed. "I knew there was some reason. I just wasn't entirely expecting it to be about a guy. So who's the lucky fella?" he asked loudly.

Oh my god. He's such an IDIOT! Oh well. Better not to tell him just yet. He'll figure it out. Eventually.

"Well, we aren't exactly dating because we're still just friends at the moment, but I like him a lot, and he's one of the funniest people I know. He's not very bright, but he's very talented with music. Without him, I couldn't have been able to finish the song." I explained. It was all true, but I knew Core wasn't smart enough to pick up on it.

"He sounds like an awesome guy. I'd like to meet him sometime." He said happily. "By the way, we have a gig tomorrow night."

"What? Really?" I gasped. "That's awesome! I better get the twins their sheet music though." I said, backing out the door. "Later Core!"

I ran out of the garage, blushing madly and made my way to the twins' house.

**Wicked Cool Transition!**

_**At Kin and Kon's House**_

"Kin, you have to stop." Kon said with a frown.

"No. This is for the greater good." The smaller twin said with a huff.

"Tell me..." said Laney in the doorway of their bedroom. "What exactly is this 'greater good' you speak of?"

"Nothing." Kin said abruptly. "How'd you even get in here?"

"Your mom let me in. She's so nice." She smiled evilly as she turned to Kon. "Would YOU like to tell me what Kin is doing?"

"He's trying to set you up with Core!" he said quickly, earning a scowl from his brother. "Sorry bro."

"WHAT?" Laney screamed, her face going red.

"Laney, calm down. I was only trying to-"

The keyboardist's sentence was cut short as Laney's fist made contact with his jaw. He fell backwards to the ground, in complete shock of what had just happened.

"Well you can stop." The redhead said sternly. "I've got that under control. And I swear to God, Kin Kujira, if you interfere in my love life again, I will break every single one of your fingers until playing the keyboard is completely impossible. Clear?"

"Clear…" Kin replied fearfully, rubbing his pained jaw.

"Good." said the bassist as she walked over to their desks. "I've got sheet music for you. Learn it by our next gig."

"You mean tomorrow?" said Kon confused.

"Tomorrow?" Laney asked harshly. "That soon?"

"Yeah. At the Palace of Song that's opening up on maple street." Kin said, still clutching his wounded face.

"Well then, you uh… better get to reading then!" she yelled before running out the door.

"What's her deal?" Kon asked, looking to his brother.

Kin simply shrugged and grabbed the sheet music labeled for him.

**Laney's House Transition!**

_**Laney's POV**_

Dammit! They could have told me sooner that we have a gig tomorrow! And what am I to do? It's way too late to practice my part because my bass is still at Core's, but I guess I should just practice my singing. I grabbed my lyrics and began to sing them aloud. I'm glad my room is sound proof. I wouldn't want to wake my parents up with my music anyway. Now, let's get ready for tomorrow's gig shall we?


	4. The Gig

A/N: This might be a sort of Short chapter guys. But you do get to hear Laney's song at least.

_**Laney's POV**_

It was about two-thirty in the afternoon when I woke up. I had been up pretty late practicing and I didn't get to bed until about four. I got out of bed and went over to my desk. I picked up my phone and HOLY SHIT! TWENTY-SEVEN MESSAGES FROM CORE?! Shit. He probably called a practice session while I was asleep. I gotta get over there!

_**Corey's POV**_

Dammit! Where is she? I've sent her like, thirty texts! That's it, I'm going over there.

"Guys, I'm going over to get Lanes. I'll be right back." I say to the twins as I walk out of the garage, only to run face first into our very tardy bassist.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry I'm so late. I slept in."

So that's why she's late.

"Well come on man! We've got a gig tonight. Remember?" I ask a bit too loudly.

"Alright. Geez. Stop barking at me." She hissed back at me.

We all got up on stage and rehearsed our parts for the song. For some reason, Lanes wouldn't do the lyrics. When we were finished, we packed up our instruments and headed for the Palace of Song, we'd been practicing for about four hours and the gig was at eight o'clock. My dad agreed to drive us on the condition I cleaned my room, so there's that to look forward to tomorrow. We got to the store at about seven-thirty and set up. This was our first gig in months, and we were going to do this right.

_**Laney's POV**_

Core's been acting way too aggravated about tonight's gig. There's definitely something going on, but I need to worry about my song. I hope Core likes it.

_**Kin's POV**_

Laney and Core are looking like they're about to hurl, but I really shouldn't interfere. My jaw still hurts from last night.

_**Kon's POV**_

There are a lot of people here.

_**General POV**_

The band was finishing up sound checks as the tech manager gave them their cue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said the store owner. "Welcome to the Palace of Song! To play a number for our Grand Opening, we have a local band. Please welcome, Garage Band!"

*_Crickets chirping.*_

"Um…" said Corey. "It's Grojband."

"You guys suck!" shouted a random member of the audience.

"Think what you want." said Laney. "This is a song I wrote for our Lead Guitarist, who's too stupid to notice something right in front of him."

"Huh?" replied Corey. "Oh! Kon! Go!"

"WE ARE GROJBAND! ONETWOTHREE"FOUR!" shouted the drummer.

Intro Guitar riff

Laney Singing

_Hey there, little friend of mine_

_Been trying to tell you for a long, long time_

_Thought eventually you'd get wise_

_But NO! I'm just one of the guys!_

_Had to come up with so many lies_

_But I'd hoped you'd realized_

_I don't wanna be just friends!_

_I just want this friendzonedness_

_To come to an end_

_I want to make it clear how I feel about you_

_If only you knew_

Secondary Guitar Riff

_Every day I take advantage_

_Of the time I have with you_

_And you always ignored my advances_

_I've managed to stay true_

_Had to come up with so many lies_

_But I'd hoped you'd realized_

_I don't wanna be just friends_

_I just want this friendzonedness_

_To come to an end_

_I want to make it clear how I feel about you_

_If only you knew_

Corey's Guitar Solo

_Over the years I've wondered how_

_But I guess there's no time like now_

_I am done being just friends_

_I swear I will get out of the friendzone_

_And all of this will end_

_So let me make it clear how I feel about you_

_I'm_

_In _

_Love _

_With _

_YOU!_

The crowd let out a subtle cheer and not much else. Meanwhile, Corey was standing there awestruck.

"Lanes… You like me?" he asked dumbly.

"I think that's kind of obvious now isn't it?" called a woman's voice from the crowd.

And then another voice called out from the corner. It sounded like a teenage girl.

"Silly Corey. I think you're just too oblivious." The girl's voice said. "But I think you two would make an adorable couple." She smirked sarcastically.

Laney was getting annoyed. "Show your face!" She called, her face a deep red.

The girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked exactly like a female version of Corey. Same hair; same clothing style; same orange beanie covering the top of her head. Her sudden appearance caused an uproar and pretty soon, all attention was focused on her. The crowd was chanting "Carrie! Carrie!" over and over, asking for autographs and screaming wildly. She ignored the crowd as she left, but they flocked behind her, leaving Grojband alone on the stage. It was just after they'd packed up their equipment when someone finally spoke.

"Did she just come here to steal our fans?" whined Kin.

"I had a feeling she'd do something like this." Sighed Corey.

"Hold on." said Laney abruptly. "You KNEW she was going to be here? And you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah bro! What's up with that?" Kon huffed.

"I knew you guys would be as nervous as I was." He said quietly.

***HONK HONK***

A car horn blared from outside.

"That's Mom! C'mon Kin." said Kon."

"You guys go ahead. My mom is picking Core and I up." Laney said with a sigh.

"Okay I guess." Kin said. "Have fun you two."

He winked and gave Corey the thumbs up, only to have a chair thrown in his general direction by Laney. Corey sighed yet again and picked up his guitar case.

"Hey Lanes?" he asked.

"Yeah Core?" she replied.

"Can you tell your mom to pick us up at the frozen yogurt place that's down the street? I need something sweet to cheer me up." he said, stretching slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." She smiled.

They walked over to the frozen yogurt place and Laney couldn't stop blushing. They went inside and Laney checked her wallet.

"Shit, I'm broke." she said.

"I don't have enough for two. You mind sharing?" he replied sweetly.

"Um… no." she said blushing.

"Okay then." He said, turning to the clerk. "One Chocolate please."

"Why chocolate?" she asked.

"Because chocolate is more… 'romantic'." He smiled.


End file.
